Ineur's Mountain Base
Ineur's Mountain Base is the main setting for Ineur Arc, controlled by Ineur. Exterior The exterior part of the base is a mountain range where the team crosses the obstacle course to get into Ineur's base.The first part of the course includes two trees and a large ravine. On the second part, there is a lake nearby the shortcut pass to the base by entering the cave. Shortcut Pass The shortcut looks really identical like the place where Vritra, Shuu, and Drakon encountered Robot Moe for the first time. The difference between this and before is that the place is all white instead of brown. Entrance The entrance is a large interior room where the team encounters Has and Nieve. There are four pillars on both left and right, as well as two chemical tubes aside. There is also a large white metal floor in front the shortcut entrance. Abandoned Warehouse Hallway This hallway is possibly abandoned, as there is nothing but lights hanging on the wall and doors are barricaded with wood. However, one door can be accessed, which leads to another small hallway to a room. Inside the room, it is possibly a small lab which has nothing but a computer with a person observing the screen that has "IT'S TIME TO STOP" on it. The lab is nothing but 1/10 of the room is messy due to Coca Cola cans scatter around. On the other side, there is a vent access, with Demixeur exiting from, with only one Pepsi can. Abandoned Mineshaft The Abandoned Mineshaft is where the team fight Gladia Regina and Baston Regina. The room consists of a pathway supported beams with doors on each side. Barrels are on the walls by the entrance, while a small structure that has three floors that can be accessible by a ladder. On one of the doors on the pathway has a pink Dong peeking through, with multiple different people running on the pathway, in the structure seen through the windows a pink man is seen looking through the glass. FoF Lab FoF Lab is where the team first find and fight Xor and Vantas Acantar. There are eight large FoF tubes on the north side of the lab, including all seven main elements and one flashing colored FoF tube. There is a chamber room includes some hostages inside, which can be seen through the window. Twelve tables are aligned nearby the entrance. There are also three doors on the second floor. Only one is accessible, which includes a large red-tinted tube with a large unicorn plush in it. Hallway The Hallway is a place where the team fought Diablo Bufon, Gardi Nakara and Keith at the same time. It's a large hallway with three windows on the left side and a carpet through the hallway. Between the windows, there are three 'silhouette' portraits, including Drakon, Ineur and Xor. Outside the hallway, it's only all mountain rocks sideways. Throne Room The throne room is where Ineur puts the team to the final test. The room is almost similiar to Xenon's Throne Room, except it is much larger and it's light gray. There is a pathway to the throne, and behind it is some place with the seven elements. There are seven stream-like elements going out and a large window behind. Category:Locations